


The Internship

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Gen, Mentioned suicide, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, NO character deaths, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is trying his best, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Summary: When a series of robberies end in suicide, Tony Stark goes to investigate and finds more than he bargained for when he finds Peter Parker take an internship with the suspected the killer.OrWhat could have happened if Tony forgot to give Peter Happy’s number.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 42
Kudos: 1003





	The Internship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love you are giving this series! you are all amazing and I can't thank you enough for all the support you give this series! You are all incredible! 
> 
> This prompt is from Radiance3Sun on Ao3- So what if Tony forgets to give Peter Happy’s phone number post-CW? And some time later, Peter ends up interning for someone else for real but that person is a bad guy who Tony has to stop? Because Peter didn’t have a way to communicate his ideas to Tony and was unable to ask? His temporary boss could be anyone you want, like Quentin Beck or Norman Osborne.
> 
> I went with a new character as I haven't seen FFH and I can't remember Norman Osborne LOL! Hope you enjoy and apologies for all the mistakes.

Of all the places Tony Stark thought he would run into Peter Parker, it wasn’t here.

After the disastrous trip to Germany and dropping the kid back outside his apartment with the new suit and the promise that someone would call him, that had been that. He put Happy in charge of the kid but after three months of hearing nothing, Tony was a little confused. He may not have known the kid for long, but Tony was sure that Peter had been excited about the prospect of working with him, if the kids video diary was anything to go by.

Tony knew that Peter was still being Spider-Man because FRIDAY would alert him to any knew videos that popped up. While he had put Happy as the kids’ direct contact, he still liked to keep an eye on the kid. He went on regular patrols, stayed within Queens and for an untrained enhanced vigilante he was sticking with helping the little guy. Tony was impressed.

After three months of radio silence from the kid, Tony was starting to get a little, not concerned but something like that. He knew what Peter was capable of and hoped that if the kid really was in trouble, he would have the sense to call.

And yet, Tony couldn’t help the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

“You sure you haven’t heard anything from Peter?” Tony asked Happy one afternoon.

“Nothing,” Happy said. “Easiest babysitting job you’ve given me.”

Tony was going to drop by Queens and go see the kid person. Maybe he had been too quick to pass the kid off to Happy. But at the time he had too much going on, what with Rhodey being injured, Captain America and his merry band of idiots being on the loose and those damn Accords. But after a few months, life had somewhat settled down and Tony couldn’t stop thinking about the kid.

Then Arnold Callwater came onto his radar and Tony had to put his meet and greet with Peter on the backburner.

The name had been familiar, a man that Tony had met once upon a time at a conference, the man holding little interest to a young Tony Stark in the middle of his Playboy days. One again Tony felt as if his past was coming back to bite him in the ass as he should have been paying attention to the man. But Tony had dismissed him as he seemed too focused on psych science rather than engineering which Tony was far more interested in.

A recent string of break in’s into high profiled science labs had Tony taking extra precautions to make sure that SI was secure, but it was the rather abrupt suicides that followed the break in’s that had Tony digging deeper. Why kill yourself when you took the time and effort into stealing something so high profile?

Tony was not one for beating around the bush and after some deep search dives it hadn’t taken him long to find a name that connected all of them together. Arnold Callwater. Not wanting to waste any time, Tony had driven himself down to the mediocre lab of Callwater for a chat.

He had not expected to see Peter there.

“Stark,” Callwater greeted, looking surprised. “What an unexpected surprise.”

Tony played it casual, giving a press smile to the man. “Callwater,” he gave a single nod. “When I heard you had a lab here in Queens, I thought I would drop by and say hello. For old time’s sake.”

“You remember me?” Callwater asked, bushy eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“Of course,” Tony smiled. “At the time of our meeting you were looking matching brainwaves with another person in hopes of achieving some, mind reading was it? Something along those lines.”

Callwater shifted slightly and nodded. “Ah yes. An old dream. I’m surprised you remembered. I remember you brushing me off when I asked your help in building a scanner.”

Tony gave another easy shrug. “I’ve been wrong before; I can admit that. What are you working on now?”

“Nothing that would interest you,” Callwater tried to brush off. “To psychological for your tastes I would say.”

“And who’s this?” Tony asked, turning to Peter.

Tony had been right that the kid was smart because Peter straightened as both men turned to him and held out his hand to Tony.

“Peter Parker, sir,” Peter said, shaking Tony’s hand for show. “I’m Mr. Call water’s Intern.”

“Such a bright young lad,” Callwater said, eyes brightening in a way that made Tony uneasy. “Goes to Midtown School of Science and Technology.”

“Mr. Callwater was looking for interns,” Peter explained, eyes not leaving Tony’s in a way that he knew the kid was trying to communicate something important. “I was very lucky that he was taking high school students. Such a good way to gain some experience in the industry before deciding which avenue to take.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Tony said. “Stark Industries is looking to extend the same opportunities. You’re welcome, Peter, to come and have a look at it sometime.”

“Ah yes,” Callwater said, hand coming to land on Peter’s shoulder, unaware that the action made the kid flinch, but Tony caught it. “Excellent opportunity but I’m afraid I’ve already scooped Peter up.”

“Always nice to know you have options,” Tony said to Peter.

“Ah yes, well,” Callwater coughed. “Peter, I think that is enough for today. You must have homework to get to. Why don’t you call it a day?”

“Are you sure?” Peter asked, eyes flicking to Callwater before landing on Tony.

“Yes, yes,” Callwater pushed Peter towards the door. “Go on. See you next week.”

Peter glanced at the two men one more time, giving Tony a pointed look before he grabbed his backpack and slipped out the exit.

“Nice set up,” Tony said, scanning the area, having FRIDAY record everything as he did.

“Afraid I don’t quite have your budget,” Callwater said somewhat bitingly. “I’m afraid I will have to cut this short, Stark. I’m quite busy.”

“Of course,” Tony nodded. “Just wanted to drop in and say hello again. Nice to see you.”

“You too,” Callwater said.

Without another word, Tony spun on his heel and left, trying not to shiver at the obvious red flags the man was giving off. He left the building, pleased that he had the foresight not to park right in front of the building where Callwater would have a view of him.

He rounded the corner and was relieved to see Peter waiting for him by the Audi, hands clutching his straps.

“Get in kid,” Tony said, slipping into the driver’s seat.

As soon as Peter was in the car, Tony was roaring off down the street.

“What the hell were you doing there, kid?” Tony almost snapped anger and fear crawling up inside him.

“Me?! What were you doing there?” Peter spluttered. “How did you know it was him?”

“Tell me what you think you know,” Tony demanded.

Peter huffed, sinking back into the chair. “The people who have been robbing the labs and then killing themselves, it’s linked to him! I found one of the people robbing the labs here in Queens and I followed them. I was going to web them up, but something felt so wrong about it, they didn’t seem _normal_ Mr. Stark! They looked possessed! So, I followed them back and I was right! Mr. Callwater did something to them!”

“So you got an internship with him?” Tony snapped.

“I needed proof!” Peter said.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Tony demanded. “Or Happy? He’s your point guy for a reason.”

“I don’t have his number,” Peter said.

Tony blinked, the fear and anger slowly leaving his body. “What?”

“You never gave me his number,” Peter repeated. “I didn’t know how to get in contact with you.”

Tony gritted his teeth at his own stupidity. “I forgot to give it to you. This whole time I thought you had wanted nothing to do with me and I didn’t give you my number.”

“You – you want to work with me?” Peter blinked.

“Yeah kid,” Tony sighed. “You did a real good job in Germany. You’re smart, talented and I wanted to help you. Give you the guidance I never had.”

“Oh,” Peter said quietly, hand twisting in his lap. “I thought, I thought you just needed me for Germany.”

Tony felt his stomach drop. “Ah shit, kid. I’m sorry. I did not mean it to look that way.”

“You really want to help me?” Peter asked.

“Absolutely,” Tony said. “Starting by getting you out of this internship with a serial killer and into a real one with me. My personal intern.”

“That would be cool,” Peter said, looking relieved. “Mr. Stark, he has the creepiest vibes. My senses won’t stop going off with him.”

“It’s okay kid,” Tony said. “We’ll stop him. Together.”

Peter nodded, looking relieved. “Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you home,” Tony said.

“What? I thought we were going to strategize on how to take this guy down,” Peter whined.

Tony shot him a look before looking back to the road. “I’m taking you home to tell your Aunt about how I’m upgrading you to be my _personal_ intern. Unless you want to tell her you’re the Spider-Kid.”

“Spider-Man,” Peter said. “And no, I don’t.”

“That’s what I thought,” Tony smirked.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah kid?”

“Thanks,” Peter smiled softly. “It’s really good to see you again.

“Good to see you too, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
